He can't make my choices Tala lemon
by miss89
Summary: Kai has just returned from the Beyblade Tournament ship along with his team mate, Tala. Karen, Kai's babysister and Tala are dating but Kai doesn't like the idea about the two of them together.


**From the author:** This lemon was requested by KarenHiwatari on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Vampire Knight or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

It had been a while since your brother was home. But since the beyblade tournament ship was over he could go home. This also applied Tala. Even though you have missed your brother you haven't missed his sarcastic comments or cold glares. But still you have kinda missed him.  
You just had a huge argument with him. Ever since Kai found out you and his team mate, Tala were dating, he more or less freaked out. Not like you cared about it even though it had ended up in an argument between your brother and Tala. In a way you felt kinda sorry for both of them, or mostly for Tala since you actually cared more about him than Kai. But you weren't the one who ripped your head off. But the fact was that he started to act more cold towards you than usual.  
- "I forbid you to go see him!" Kai snapped while grabbing your arm.

- "You're not my father, so mind your own business!" you yell as you try to get out of his firm grip.

- "As long as you're the younger you'll have to obey my order!" he almost shouts in your face.

- "You do NOT make my choices ,Kai!" you yell in his face and managed to wriggle out of his hold and rushed to your room, leaving Kai in the living room sending death glares after you. In fury you kicked the edge of your bed.

You have had enough, you needed air. You then decided to go see Tala. Without thinking further about it you went out off your room and with quick footsteps headed to the front door.

- "Where you think you're going?" You heard Kai asked from behind you. A heavy sigh left your lips and you didn't bother answering him. Once walking towards Tala's apartment you sighed and looked up at the sky. It was slowly getting dark. Soon you reached your Tala's apartment and knocked on the door.

- "Karen, what surprise. What's wrong?" he asked and stepped aside to let you enter. You sighed and dropped down in the couch and he brought out two cups of coffee. You took the cup he offered you and as he sat beside you, you told him about your and Kai's argue.

- "I always knew Kai could be an asshole, no offence, but you know what I mean" Tala finally spoke.

- "Yea, I know. Stick his nose in too much" you mumbled and looked at the floor. You then felt your head been lifted by your chin making you look at him.

- "You look tired. Go take a warm bath and relax" he said before he lightly pecked your lips. You nodded and walked to the bedroom and stripped off your clothes laying them on the bed before wrapping a towel around yourself, going to the bathroom. You turned on the hot water and stepped in, letting the hot water slide down you body. For some reason it always made you relax. After about half an hour you stepped out of the shower and dried yourself. It was there you noticed that you had forgotten your clothes in the bedroom. You walked back to the bedroom to find your clothes on the bed, just where you left them.

- "Someday I might get a new brain" you mumbled to yourself.

- "What for?" you heard Tala's voice behind you and you quickly turned around to see he stood with a lifted eyebrow. You felt yourself blushing; you've never been so exposed in front of him.

- "Never mind" you said and sat on the bed closing your eyes from the embarrassment. You felt the bed shift and him sit next to you wrapping an arm around your shoulder. You opened your eyes and stared into his aqua blue ones. You cracked a smile before lightly kissing him on the lips. He doesn't hesitate and kiss you back. His strong arms wonder around your waist and pull you closer as you both deepen the kiss.

When the need of air is getting too big you have to part.

- "You're beautiful" he whispered and laid a kiss on your neck. You smiled and pulled your arms around his neck, his arms lowered to your hips and he pulled you into a passionately kiss. You gladly kissed him back and you swore you felt him smirk into the kiss. Suddenly you felt the towel around you loosen and fell to the bed. You gasp as you feel the cold air against your skin. Then you feel a pair of warm, soft hand slowly slide up your back. In a way you wanted to cover your exposed body, but in the other hand you didn't because you loved him and wanted him to continue. Slowly you then pulled of his jacket and slide your hands under his shirt, feeling his hard rock abs and up his well trained chest – feeling hem become tense by your every touch. He then takes the chance to slip his tongue into your mouth exploring every inch, causing you to let out a light moan. His hands slide up and down your body as he went down to your neck, searching for your weak spot. It doesn't take him long to find it and as he sucks on it he gently begins to massage your breasts. You struggle to hold back a moan and run your hand through his red hair. In return you pull of his shirt revealing his hot torso.

Soon you can't hold back and let out a slight moan and you feel him smile into your neck. Then he pushes you over so you are lying on your back with him on top of you. He let go of your neck and kiss you over your chest, up your jaw-line and to your lips whilst his hand slowly went to your lower area stopping at your hip. You can't help yourself from gasping when you feel him touch your female hood. Then you feel one of his fingers went inside of you, moving in and out of you. You can't help but moan and it doesn't take long before he has two fingers inside you, and you moaned louder than last time. He kisses you and while kissing him back you unzip his pants and pull them of him. Nor you can't stand it anymore and you flip him over so you're on top, and almost rip of his boxers revealing his hard man hood. You smile and take him in your hand and while kissing him start massaging him. He moans of your touch. Now he's the one who can't stand it anymore and pushes you over and slowly enters you. As he does a soft tear roll down you cheek and you bit you lip.

- "Do you want me to stop?" he asks and looks worries at you. You shook your head a no.

- "I'll be fine. Just keep going" you told him and he does as you say, and slowly start pushing in and out of you. The pain is soon replaced by pleasure and you moan louder every time he thrusts into you. Soon you both reach your climaxes and you're moaning louder than ever when he releases inside of you and you curl your back as you come as well. Exhausted he pulls out and rolls of you.

- "That was great" you spoke after a few minutes.

- "Yea, it was" he smiles and turns to you. You return his smile and rest your head on his shoulder.

- "Sometime you have to be home?" he asks you and snuggles closer up to him.

- "No, Kai might be my brother but he cannot make my choices" you stated making Tala smile and kiss your forehead before you fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**From the author:** That was my Tala Valkov lemon. I hope you liked it ^_^

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
